Amor et passionKiss me as if it was the last time
by Stavri
Summary: A different Strawberry Panic. Not in Japan but in Mexico. Nagisa Amoi meet with Shizuma Hanazore and real passsion, desires and lust full their lifes. But can last forever? Also other couples too.
1. Prologue Summary

A different Strawberry Panic. We are away from Japan. The plot is taking place in Mexico, in a school only for girls. A new fourth year student, Nagisa Amoi, transferes in Miatore and she meets the hottest girl she has ever seen, Shizuma Hanazore. From the first sight they both feel something strong and soon fall in love. Although Nagisa is flying to the seventh sky, Shizuma is hiding something. What that could be? And what will happen when that secret came to the light? Can they live together for the rest of their life or they will choose to follow their own path?

BUT NAGISA DOEASN'T MEET ONLY SHIZUMA.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

From the first moment she goes to that school she also meet Tamao Shuzumire and Miyuki Rokujori. These two are the most swearest enemies in the world. Tamao and Nagisa becomes best friends but something is wrong with Tamao. Something that includes Miyuki. What that could be? And why Tamao is hating Miyuki so much?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Another one student come to Astolyre Hil, but first year, and brings the chaos in Yaya-chan's life. Okosawari Tsubomi. Beautiful, shy but very teased girl. From the first time she sees her, Yaya-chan falls for her. But Tsubomi will not let the so called 'Casanova' and famous for her beauty Yaya-chan flirt with her so easily. She is going to teach her a lesson and she is going to do it with the tough way.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One side ShionXChikaru and AmaneXHikari.

* * *

**I hope you will like it. Updates when i have some time. See ya.XD**


	2. Aoi Nagisa

Amor et passion

**Hi guys. Here is the first chapter of the story. Sorry for the late update. Too much work to do. Anyway I hope you will like it.**

* * *

How should I start the story? Once upon a time. No, no, it's not good. Everyone used it. Besides, it's too old. It was a time in life where...No, no, one more time. Damm, why I can't find something good? Well, let's give one more try.

(Readers looking at me with dead glares. Oh, oh, I have done something awful. Shit.)

Anyway.

(Author is sweating and tries to find something. Meanwhile the readers are appearing, holding guns. Where did they take them from?)

No, no, please don't shoot me. I found something.

(Readers are sitting back to their seats and the guns are gone. Pfew, if I live something like this again, I think I will be an angel very soon.)

Well, well, well. Let's get back to the story. Saturday morning and was very hot in Mexico. The sun was burning, the people were working and suffering from the hotness and the birds were singing as if nothing happened (!) We keep moving, to see the rest of the town. In our left we can see old houses standing there against the time and poor people coming out and seating under the fig trees wearing _sombrero_. Others were standing and chatted, holding bottles of _tequila_. On the right we can see modern houses, huge and beautiful. They are full of flowers with big pools and black limousines coming and go.

We continue walking until we saw a huge gate, in front of us. Next to the gate we can see a sign says: Welcome to Astolyre Hill. Miatore, Spicare and Lullimire wish you good luck to your studies and let the game begin.

Wow. It's a little unusual. Very unusual, in my opinion. But from here I will leave you and keep reading the story as it happened.

A small red car, suddenly, stopped in front of the gate. A young, beautiful girl got out holding a small bag. She had red hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a red mini dress and red heels on her feet. She moved to the driver's door and looked at the woman, who was sitting next to her before.

''Grasias for the ride mama'' said the young girl.

''Anything for my little angel'' said the woman.

''Mama, I'm not little anymore'' said the young girl blushing.

''For me, you will always be my little angel''

''Oh, mama''

''Go. It's time''

''I will miss you.''

''Me too sweetheart''

''I wish papa could be here''

''He would be very proud''

The young girl kissed her mother on her cheek and went to the gate.

''Oh, honey'' said her mother.

The girl turned to face her.

''Yes mama?''

''Melt those girls' hearts. You know you are beautiful''

''Mama'' said the girl blushing harder.

Her mother giggled.

''Arivertechy, honey. See you on holidays'' said her mother.

''Arivertechy mama'' said the girl.

The girl waved to her mother and went inside the gates.

* * *

Minutes passed like eternity and the girl kept walking under the burning sun.

''Ai, where is this school anyway? I have been walking for how many minutes and I still didn't find the school. I wish I haven't left the map behind.''

The girl looked at the sky.

''Mama you have right when you say sometimes that I'm so stupid''

The girl sighed and kept walking.

''If I'm lucky maybe I would find someone here to help me''

She kept walking and walking and walking and I want something to drink. I'm damm thirsty. Anyway, suddenly she stopped and bewildered. In front of her there was a huge beautiful lake. Flowers of any kind appeared next to it.

''Santa Maria, it's beautiful. First time in my life I see something like this.''

Her body started to ache. All this walking made her bones trembling and she felt tired.

''Maybe I should have some rest''

She sat down, next to the lake and admired the view. Until something, no, someone captured her attention. Someone who was singing.

''What was that?''

She stood up and moved where the sound came. What she saw there stopped her on her tracks. It was a tall woman lying on the tree and singing. The girl couldn't see her clearly.

''**Besame, besame mucho**

(Kiss me, kiss me a lot)

**Como si fuera esta noche la ultima vez.**

(Kiss me as if tonight was the last time)

**Besame, besame mucho**

(Kiss me, Kiss me a lot)

**Que tengo miedo a perterte, perterte dispuess.**

(Because i fear to loose, to loose you later on.)

''That voice. It's so...beautiful'' said the girl.

**Besame, besame mucho**

**Que tengo miedo a perterte, perterte dispuess.**

Suddenly the woman stopped singing and sighed. She turned and looked at the girl.

''Who are you? How you came here?'' said the woman in an icy tone.

The girl bewildered again.

_She is talking to me? No, it can't be. But, I'm alone here. Right?_

She looked around and saw that she was indeed alone. Then, she looked at the woman.

''Parton seniora but are you talking to me?''

'_'Si_''

''My name is Nagisa Amoi. I'm a transferred forth year student and I came today to attend in Miatore. I got lost and I need some help''

''A new student huh? Nice''

''Gracias seniora but why are you hiding? I can't see you''

''Parton me seniorita Nagisa. Where are my manners?''

The woman moved far from the tree. The sun showed her appearance. Nagisa stayed with wide eyes. The woman was a goddess. She was tall with silver hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white shirt that showed her cleavage, black jeans and black boots.

_She is beautiful_, thought Nagisa.

''Well...Uhm...At last you showed up'' said Nagisa blushing.

The woman didn't smile. She stayed there looking at Nagisa.

''You need my help. Well, let me guide you'' said the woman.

''Ok but first, tell me your name''

''My name is not necessary to be tell''

''Why?'' said Nagisa curious.

''It's not necessary''

''Fine''

Nagisa didn't push the situation. She found it weird but she couldn't do anything. The woman moved closer to Nagisa. Nagisa felt her body trembling.

_What is happening to me? Why I feel my body trembling? It's not the first time I have been near a beautiful woman but, this time...it's...it's different. She is different._

The woman put one hand on Nagisa's shoulder and looked at the road.

''Go straight and you will see three roads. Take the first one. It will drive you to Miatore. The others will drive you to Spicare and Lullimire.''

Nagisa was listening to her but she wasn't looking at the road. She was looking at the woman.

_God, she is very beautiful. I'm feeling very weak. And she is touching me. Ai, what is happening to me?_

The woman as if is she had a feeling that someone was starring at her, she looked at Nagisa.

''Are you listening to me?'' said the woman.

Nagisa blushed hard.

''Yea'' said Nagisa.

''My, you must not feeling well. Your cheeks are red'' said the woman.

''Oh, parton seniora'' said Nagisa blushing harder.

''Well, did you understand what I said?''

''Yea, I think. I have to go now''

''Do you want me to come with you?''

''No, no, it's ok''

Nagisa hold back to leave but, she couldn't stand on her own. The woman seeing her like this, she hugged her. Nagisa looked her deeply in the eyes.

_My God, she is hugging me. My powers, my powers are leaving my body. And she smells wonderful. Her perfume is...is...is so...intoxicating._

''Hey, are you ok?'' said the woman.

''Yea...I...You...Se..Senio...'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa fainted. The woman started to feel worried.

''Seniorita Nagisa, Seniorita Nagisa. NAGISA''

The woman sighed and touched Nagisa's cheek.

''Ai, she fainted. What should I do now? I can't let her here. It's very dangerous''

The woman was sceptical for a moment. Suddenly, something interrupted her. That was Nagisa's face. She looked at it strangely.

_How didn't I saw it moments ago? She has...She has something weird. She is beautiful. I never saw a girl like her before. Whoa. Santa Maria what is happening to me? No, no, I must not think such things for her. No, no, it can't be. But, she is so gorgeous. She has such a soft skin, sweet lips and nice breasts. Ai, Shizuma that's shame of you. You can have any girl you want but, don't behaviour like this. Ai, Ai, Ai._

Shizuma, the woman with silver hair and green eyes, took Nagisa in her arms. She decided to bring her in the nurses' room, which was near Miatore. In all the way the woman gave to Nagisa secretly looks.

* * *

After an hour Nagisa was lying on the bed. Shizuma looked at her.

_She is so beautiful. Ai, I can't resist her. Shizuma control yourself. You have more important things to do now, than to flirt._

Shizuma moved to the door and gave a last look to Nagisa.

''Be well, beautiful''

She opened the door and left. Outside was standing a young girl with blue hair and grey eyes. She was wearing the same costume as Shizuma did.

''Seniora Etoile?'' said the girl.

''Take good care of her. I don't want her being alone in there. Understood?'' said Shizuma.

''Si, seniora Etoile''.

Shizuma turned her back and took her own way.

* * *

**Well, here is my first chapter as I said before. Apologies for late update.**

**As you can see that was the first meeting between Shizuma and Nagisa. Even Nagisa saw her for the first time, she didn't learn much about Shizuma. Even her name! What will happen from now on? And who was that girl who was standing outside the nurses' room? And what role will play in Nagisa's life?**

Vocabulary:

_Sombrero_ – the traditional huge hat of Mexicans

_Tequila_ – the most famous drink in Mexico. It's very strong and it has weird taste

_Grasias_ – Thank you

_Arivertechy_ – Goodbye

_Ai_ – Damm

_Parton_ – Excuse me, Sorry

_Seniora_ – Lady

_Si_ – Yes

_Seniorita_ – Young lady


	3. Nanto Yaya

Amor et passion

**Here I am. Sorry for late update. Enjoy. And please review. I wanted to say from the begin but it got out from my mind. XD**Chapter 3: Nanto-Yaya-chan

* * *

The young girl went inside Nagisa's room. Meanwhile in the other side of Astolyre Hill and specifically in Spicare another young girl was walking quietly. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing blue shirt, black jeans and boots. She looked very sceptical.

_Ai, I hate it. I hate it. I hate my life, I hate Spica, I hate myself. I feel so lonely. I wish I could find someone to love and to love me back_, thought Yaya-chan.

The girl continued to walk until she reached Spicare's stable. A number of horses were eating or resting. At the end of the stable was a small circle table where a tall woman was sitting and drinking. She was wearing the same costume as Yaya-chan did. The woman saw the girl coming and smiled.

''Yaya-chan, amigo. I'm glad to see you. Come here'' said the tall woman.

Yaya-chan sighed and moved to the woman. Well, here is Yaya-chan Nantore or ''The black hair beaty'' as her fangirls called her. Yaya-chan was one of the most famous girls in Spicare. She was beautiful, smart and very hot. She was a very good student, the chief in Spicare's chorus and she was the one of the best horse riders. She was the master in flirting the girls. Unfortunately, even she had all these abilities, she was alone. No relationships. She couldn't find one girl to love? Maybe she didn't truly want? No one knows. As for her friendships she had some, but only few she could trust.

Yaya-chan took a seat near the woman. The tall woman throw a bottle to Yaya-chan. Yaya-chan took it, without miss it.

''Hey, you are good. You should be in the football team'' said the tall woman.

''Are you crazy Amane? I'm responsible for how many things and now you ask me to take part in the football team? Caramba. You are killing me woman'' said Yaya-chan.

Amane laughed. Yaya-chan pouted. As you see this is Amane. Ohotorire Amane. She is another famous girl in Spicare. She was beautiful, smart and very tomboyish. She had her hair short and always weared jeans. She was a very good student too, the chief of Spicare's horse riders and the every year champion in horse riding. She had few friends; one of them was Yaya-chan. She trusts people, it just she was a lonely person. As for relationships, not yet. Indeed she was in love, but the girl she loved it wasn't from her fangirls. It was just a normal, very shy, but cute girl.

''Yaya-chan you are something else'' said Amane wiping her laughed tears away.

''If I continue like this, then I will not have time even for myself'' said Yaya-chan angrily.

''Caramba, calm down. What is going on?'' said Amane worried.

'' Amane I can't stand it. I just can't stand it''

''What my friend?''

''I feel so lonely?''

''With so many fangirls?''

''Those are nothing for me. Just stupid girls who want to have sex with me, cause I was born with this stupid beauty''

''For real, three years in Spicare and I haven't seen you dating with a girl''

''I don't want to date with them''

''Why?''

''No one of them have this kindness inside them''

''How you can say such a thing without learn them first?''

''Amane I'm not stupid. Even you can't believe me, I can read your eyes and see what kind of person you are. When I read those girls' eyes, I can see emptiness, evil and selfishness. And you expect me to have a relationship with them?''

''At one point you have right.''

''I have right in everything. People can't understand it, cause they are too fool.''

Yaya-chan sighed and tried to calm down.

''Let's change the subject. I don't want to talk about this anymore'' said Yaya-chan.

''What do you want to talk about?'' said Amane in a calm tone.

''How things are going between you and Hikari?''

Amane blushed.

''Well...Uhm...Fine. Later I will ask her to go out with me'' said Amane.

Yaya-chan smiled.

''Why not now?'' said Yaya-chan.

''She has lessons. I hope she will accept'' said Amane.

''She will. Believe me, she will. She likes you. Mucho.''

''You think?''

''She had confessed it to me. I had promised not to tell anything, but I can't have my best friend here, getting more worried day by day.''

Amane got excited.

''You are not lying. Right?'' said Amane.

''Did I ever lied to you?'' said Yaya-chan.

''Yaya-chan I'm soooooo happy. I like Hikari too. I like her. Mucho.''

''I know it my friend. I know it.''

Amane stood up, went at Yaya-chan's side and gave her a huge hug. Yaya-chan pouted.

''Amane let me. Amane. Amane for God's sake let me go. Ai, I can't breathe.''

Amane let her and blushed hard.

''Parton me Yaya-chan'' said Amane.

''I know that you love me but that is out of mind'' said Yaya-chan.

''Do you love me Yaya-chan?''

''Of course. You are my best friend.''

Yaya-chan drunk some of her drink and stood up.

''Where are you going?'' said Amane curious.

''For a walk. Clean my mind'' said Yaya-chan.

''You are going to leave your favourite drink here? Alone? With me?''

Yaya-chan laughed.

''You are something else. Of course not. It's the last time I leave her here. She is not going to cheat on me this time'' said Yaya-chan.

Amane laughed too. Yaya-chan took the bottle, waved to her friend and left.

* * *

Hours passed like eternity and Yaya-chan was still walking.

_Ai, I'm getting tired. But it's the only way not to see my fangirls_, thought Yaya-chan.

Yaya-chan kept walking, until she reached the lake.

_So many times I had came and it still amusing me_, thought Yaya-chan.

She sat down and took off her boots.

''Ai, it hurts so much'' said Yaya-chan.

She laid down and closed her eyes.

_Finally some peace_, thought Yaya-chan.

But not for too long. Suddenly, someone interrupted her rest. Yaya-chan got angry.

_Ai, if it is someone from my fangirls I'm going to kill her. I will not have mercy this time_, thought Yaya-chan.

Yaya-chan stood up, took her boots and moved to that person.

''AI I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT. AI, I'M SO FOOL. I WILL BE LATE. SANTA MARIA PLEASE HELP ME'' shouted a voice from very far.

Yaya-chan stopped to the road. She looked at both sides and didn't see anything.

_Hey, what is going on here? I heard someone shouting, but is no one here. Ai, don't tell that I start to hear voices_, thought Yaya-chan.

But then...

''AI, I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT'' shouted the voice again.

''Right. Now, what is going on here? Someone tell me please or I will go nuts'' said Yaya-chan.

Then, Yaya-chan heard footsteps approaching her. As if someone was running. She turned again and saw a girl, very young in age, running to her direction. She couldn't see her clearly. But as she was coming closer and closer, Yaya-chan could see that she had purple hair and brown eyes. Yaya-chan bewildered. She was beautiful. Very beautiful.

''AI, I'M NOT GOING-'' the girl didn't had the time to finish her sentence, cause she slipped and dropped.

Yaya-chan at first wanted to laugh when she saw that, but then she became worried.

''Ai, my butt'' said the girl.

The girl tried to stand up but she couldn't.

''Ai, don't tell me that I broke my leg. Shit. In my first day'' said the girl in a sad tone.

Then the girl started to cry. Yaya-chan's heart ached. It was too sad seeing her crying. She moved to her. The girl didn't saw her coming cause was too busy with her crying. Yaya-chan dropped her boots and kneeled next to her.

''Hey, are you aliright?'' said Yaya-chan in a sweet tone.

The girl stopped crying and looked at her. Yaya-chan starred at her amused.

_Wow she is indeed beautiful. But who is she? How did she came here? And why?,_ thought Yaya-chan.

But then, something caught her attention. The girl's eyes.

_No, no it can't be happen. That must not be true. But...But this girl has...has this kindness I was searching for. Santa Maria someone must be kidding me. No, no. But. She is good_, thought Yaya-chan.

Suddenly her heart started to beating fast.

_Santa Maria, what is happening to me? My heart is beating fast. But only today I met that girl. Ai, Yaya-chan control yourself. That's not right. At least for now, thought_ Yaya-chan.

The girl looked at her with curiosity.

_Who is she? Where did she come from? Is she a fairy? A princess? What I'm saying? I'm in a school. It's impossible this girl be a princess. But she is very beautiful. And HOT!! Ai, Tsubomi what are those things you say? You met her only today. But she is soooooo cute. Her face looks like a puppy. Ai, Tsubomi you are so lucky_, thought Tsubomi.

Then the girl blushed hard. Yaya-chan blushed too.

''Well...Uhm...As I was saying, are you alright?'' said Yaya-chan.

''I think I have broken my leg'' said Tsubomi.

''That's too bad. I have to take you into the nurse's room. Wait''

Yaya-chan wore her boots and took Tsubomi in her arms.

''Hold tight or you will fall'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi hugged Yaya-chan from her neck.

_My, she took me in her arms. So gentle and so strong_, thought Tsubomi.

_Yaya-chan try not to do anything stupid. Just for once_, thought Yaya-chan.

Yaya-chan started to walk with Tsubomi in her arms. An idea popped from Yaya-chan's mind.

''Hey, until we reach to our destination, why not we talk about each other?'' said Yaya-chan.

''That's a good idea'' said Tsubomi.

''Well, you can go first.''

''No, I believe you can go first. You are so...so...cute'' said Tsubomi blushing.

Yaya-chan blushed too.

_Santa Maria did that girl called me cute? No one called me ever like this_, thought Yaya-chan.

_Ai, Tsubomi hold yourself_, thought Tsubomi.

''Fine. My name is Nantore Yaya-chan. I'm a student in Spicare. I'm 14 years old. I'm single and ready to answered any question of that beautiful creature I hold in my arms'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi blushed hard.

_Ai, did she call me beautiful? Ai, I believe I will faint_, thought Tsubomi.

''What about you?'' said Yaya-chan

''My name is Okosawari Tsubomi. I'm a new student. I'm 12 years old. I'm single too'' said Tsubomi.

''Right. Do you have any brothers or sisters?''

''No. U?''

''I have a brother. He is older than me.''

''Is he a student?''

''Yep. In Santa Maria University''

''Oh. You are lucky''

''What about your parents?''

''My father is a farmer and my mother is a housewife. U?''

''My father is a business man and my mother a singer''

''I believe you must sing too since your mother is a singer''

''Yea. Besides I'm the chief in Spicare's chorus''

''Oh, you must be very good'' said Tsubomi in a teasing tone.

''Well, yea'' said Yaya-chan blushing.

''Talk me about you''

''What do you want to find?''

''How do you spare your time in school? What do you do?''

''Well, in the mornings I have lessons, in the afternoon I have to study, then I go for some practise in the chorus and if I'm not too tired I go for a ride with my horse''

''You are a horse rider. Very good. I always wanted to ride a horse''

''I can teach you''

''Maybe one day''

''Whenever you want''

''My, this is an approval to see you daily?'' said Tsubomi in a teasing tone.

''Yea'' said Yaya-chan blushing hard. ''What about you?''

''What?''

''What do you do in your life?''

''Well, when I was at home, I usually got up early to help my mother with her work and sometimes I went to my father and brought him some food''

''You were the good girl''

''Sort of. From what you said you must very famous in this school''

''One of the most famous''

''I'm very honoured meeting one like you''

''But I never liked my title''

''Title?''

''Yea. In Spicare they called me ''The black hair beauty''.''

''Why?''

''Cause all these girls who admire me, for real they just want to have sex with me cause of my beauty''

_And they have soooooooooo much right Yaya-chan . You are so beautiful_, thought Tsubomi.

''I haven't you tell this, but I'm so also the best in flirting the girls'' said Yaya-chan.

''Is that so?'' said Tsubomi.

''Yea'' said Yaya-chan proudly.

_Don't getting so much proud Yaya-chan, cause in my school I was the best in teasing the girls. And I will never tell you about it. I will just show it to you, slowly, cause my dearest Yaya-chan you are so hot and I think I'm falling for you. I like you, my Yaya-chan_, thought Tsubomi.

''I believe it too Yaya-chan. You are indeed the best'' said Tsubomi.

''Grasias Tsubomi. We are almost in the nurse's room'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi disappointed. Being with Yaya-chan felt so well and she didn't want this to end. But sadly she had a broken leg.

* * *

One hour later Yaya-chan was out of the nurse's room. She tried to open the door but someone stopped her.

''Parton seniorita Yaya-chan, but you can't go in there'' said the nurse.

''Why?'' said Yaya-chan

''There is another patient inside.''

''But the girl here has a broken leg''

''I'm sorry. It's better to bring her in her room and I will tell to the doctor pay you a visit''

''But I have no idea in what room she is in''

''Then I have to make a call to the Sister''

''Then do it.''

''Ok''

The nurse bowed and went to her office. In a matter of time she came out.

''I called to the sister. Tsubomi's room is on the second floor. It's the 1213. But you have to go from the reception office to take the key, cause her roommate is missing right now'' said the nurse.

''I'm going to have a roommate?'' said Tsubomi.

''Yea. Everyone has, until they reach in fifth or sixth class, where you can decide if you want to live with a roommate or alone'' said Yaya-chan.

''Oh''

''We have to go then.''

She looked at the nurse.

''Make sure that the doctor will come soon'' said Yaya-chan.

''Ok seniorita Yaya-chan'' said the nurse.

Yaya-chan walked out of the nurse's room and moved to the reception, still holding Tsubomi.

* * *

Half hour later they were in the reception. Yaya-chan sighed. It was a long day and she started to feel tired. Not because she was holding Tsubomi but, cause some people were so fool not to help her.

When they arrived at the reception, they saw a young woman standing and reading some papers.

''Parton seniora'' said Yaya-chan.

The woman looked at her and bewildered.

''Seniorita Yaya-chan? Is that you? Santa Maria I don't believe it. Nantore Yaya-chan is here'' said the woman blushing.

_Santa Maria I don't believe it. Not again. I think I'm going to have a headache,_ thought Yaya-chan.

''Well, of course I'm Yaya-chan. Can I ask a favour?'' said Yaya-chan.

''Of course. Anything for you. What would like me to do?'' said the woman.

''Can I have the key for the room 1213 please?''

''Yes''

The woman searched for ten whole minutes, until she found the key.

''There you are. Ok, here is the key'' said the woman.

''Give it to the girl. My hands are taken right now'' said Yaya-chan.

''Oh''

The woman gave the keys to Tsubomi.

''Grasias seniora'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan moved to the stairs. After this day, she would indeed need a shower. In about ten minutes they were outside Tsubomi's room.

''There we are. Room 1213'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi opened the door and they got inside. The room was kinda small but big enough for two people. Two beds, two desks, a bookcase and a bathroom were the only things the room had. Two large bags were on one of the beds.

''My things are here'' said Tsubomi smiling.

''Yea. They guards brought them for you'' said Yaya-chan.

''I guess this, must be my bed''

Yaya-chan moved to Tsubomi's bed and let her very careful, taking care not to hurt her.

''There you are'' said Yaya-chan. ''Does your leg still hurt you?''

''Yea'' said Tsubomi.

''Can I take a look?''

Tsubomi blushed.

''Well...Yea''

Yaya-chan kneeled in front of her and slowly took off Tsubomi's shoe and looked at it.

''Ai, it's very red. You have to put some ice on it. Unfortunately I don't have'' said Yaya-chan pouting.

''It's ok. Grasias Yaya-chan. For everything you did'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan blushed.

''It's not a big deal. I didn't do much'' said Yaya-chan.

''For me you did'' said Tsubomi blushing hard.

Tsubomi tried to move closer to Yaya-chan.

_Ai, me and my stupid leg. I can't move closer to my precious Yaya-chan. Wait. Did I said that? Ai, Tsubomi, limits. Limits_, thought Tsubomi.

Tsubomi tried once more and at last she came closer to Yaya-chan. Yaya-chan felt weird in such a close connection. Tsubomi came even closer and brought her lips on Yaya-chan's cheek. Yaya-chan felt her heart beating fast.

_Santa Maria what is going on? Why I'm feeling weird near this girl? Why my heart is beating fast? Ai, Yaya-chan, behaviour. Behaviour_, thought Yaya-chan.

Then Tsubomi softly kissed Yaya-chan cheek. Yaya-chan's eyes wide.

_Santa Maria what...what...I...I think...I'm...I'm...I'm falling...for...for Tsubomi_, thought Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi looked at her and touched Yaya-cha's-previous-kissed-cheek.

''Grasias Yaya-chan'' said Tsubomi.

Yaya-chan blushed harder and harder.

''Tsubomi I...I...I believe that...you are very...cute'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi smiled.

_Ai, I don't believe it. She called me cute? Ai, Yaya-chan what are you doing to me? I don't behaviour like a normal girl_, thought Tsubomi.

_Did I call her like this? Well, it's not my first time but...but...Ai, this is different_, thought Yaya-chan.

Suddenly a knocked on the door interrupted their romantic moment. Yaya-chan felt annoyed. Tsubomi felt the same. Yaya-chan stood up and moved to the door. She opened it and saw a tall woman holding a small bag and wearing glasses. She was the doctor.

''Hi seniorita Yaya-chan. I heard that you wanted me'' said the doctor.

''Well, yea. A girl hurt her leg, while she was coming to school and I believe you should take a look'' said Yaya-chan.

''Of course. Where is my patient?''

''Here''

Yaya-chan let the doctor get in and closed the door. The doctor saw Tsubomi and moved to her.

''So you must be my patient. What is your name hun?'' said the doctor.

''Tsubomi. Okosawari Tsubomi'' said Tsubomi.

''Well, seniorita Tsubomi don't worry. Everything is going to be alright. Let's take a look.''

Yaya-chan seeing that Tsubomi was in good hands, she decided to leave, even she didn't want. She had a lot of work to do and her practises with the chorus, and the rides with her horse were waiting.

''Well, I have to go now'' said Yaya-chan.

Tsubomi heard this she felt sad.

''Why?'' said Tsubomi.

''I have a lot of work to do. Besides you are in good hands and I believe your roommate will come in a while. You will not be alone'' said Yaya-chan.

''But...But...Will...I see you...again?'' said Tsubomi blushing.

Yaya-chan felt her heart beating faster.

_She wants to see me again? Did I...Did I make a good impression to her?,_ thought Yaya-chan.

_Please Yaya-chan answer me yes. Please. I need it. I need to see you again. Don't say you don't want to see me again_, thought Tsubomi.

''Well...anytime you want. I will be in the stables or in the chorus. You can pay a visit. Or better, in the brakes, I will be in the school cafe or walking outside.''

''Ok. And once more, grasias Yaya-chan'' said a smiling Tsubomi, although inside her wanted to jump from joy.

''Anytime, Tsubomi.''

Yaya-chan turned her back to leave but before she left, she winked at Tsubomi. Tsubomi turned in four shades of red. The doctor coughed. Tsubomi looked at her embarrassed.

''Shall we look at the wound now?'' said the doctor.

''Yes'' said Tsubomi.


	4. New frienship and fights

Amor et passion

**Hi guys. Sorry for late update. I hope you will like it. And please review. puppy eyes.**

**XD**

* * *

Chapter 4: New friendship and fights

The young girl went inside Nagisa's room. Nagisa was lying on the bed peacefully. The young girl sat near her and looked at her face.

_Wow, who is she? She is beautiful. Ai, senior Etoile left and didn't tell me about this girl name. Ai, what beautiful hair she has. I never saw a girl like her before. But, this girl and I could be good friends. I need some. I feel so lonely. Hehehe, strange girl don't worry. I will not fall for you. I can't. My heart belongs to someone else. To my swearest enemy. To her,_ thought the girl.

The young girl sighed. Suddenly Nagisa started to move. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

_Where am I? What is this place?,_ thought Nagisa.

She remembered.

_That woman. That woman I've seen this morning. She was beautiful. And strong, and gentle. And with such a beautiful voice. Her sing was like an angel's. But she was real? I can't say for sure. She was too beautiful to be real. Ai, Santa Maria I like her? I like her? But, she had those green eyes. Those mesmerized green eyes. Santa Maria what is happening to me?,_ thought Nagisa.

Then a pair of grey eyes fall on to her. Nagisa felt scared.

''IIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA'' shouted Nagisa.

The young girl laughed.

''Oh, my, did I scared you? Parton me, I didn't want to do it. Ai, I made a bad impression to you from the first day you met me'' said the girl

Nagisa tried to calm and spoke.

''Who are you?'' said Nagisa shyly.

''My name is Tamao Suzumire. I'm a fourth year student. I'm 15 years old. I'm your roommate and also I'm going to the same class with you'' said Tamao.

''Oh, nice to meet you. Parton me for shouting before. I'm Nagisa...''

''You are Nagisa Amoi. You are in the same age as me. You are a transferred student'' interrupted Tamao.

Nagisa bewildered.

''How did you?'' said Nagisa.

''How did I know? The reception gave me this information. It was their job. I have to be informed'' said Tamao.

''How I came here?''

''They brought you''

''Who?''

''Seniora Etoile''

''Who?''

''Seniora Etoile. I think, I have a lot to explain you. Are you ok?''

''Yea. What happened?''

''You have fainted. You have sleeping almost all day.''

''Oh. With all this hurry to come here, I didn't eat in the morning''

''Well, since you were sleeping, you must be very hungry.''

A growl from Nagisa's stomach gave the answer before Nagisa could speak. Nagisa blushed. Tamao laughed hard.

''My, you must be very hungry amigo. Let's do something about it. Why don't go for a walk, where I will tell you everything and then go to eat something? Besides, now it's five and in two hours we are going to have dinner. What do you say?'' said Tamao.

Nagisa stayed sceptical for a moment and then answered.

''I agree. A walk would be nice''

Then Nagisa looked around.

''Where are my things?'' said Nagisa.

''In our room. Don't worry. So, shall we go?'' said Tamao.

''Well, yea''

Nagisa stood up and got out of the room with Tamao.

* * *

Tamao took her a walk around the school.

''As you see Nagisa this is Miatore'' said Tamao.

''Wow, it's huge'' said Nagisa.

''It's very old but very famous about the activities that makes every year. In your right are the classrooms. Do you want to show you ours?''

''Maybe tomorrow. Until Monday, I have few days to rest. What's next?''

''We have our Strawberry Library which is far from here. It's huge too. In there you can find any kind of book you want. I go very often there.''

''You like books?''

''Yea. I belong to the Poetry Club.''

''Poetry Club?''

''Yea. Our school has a lot of clubs.''

''And I can take part too?''

''If you want.''

''How many clubs are they?''

''Thousands. Just pick some, which you like most and go''

''And how many I can pick?''

''Three or four''

''What kind of clubs do you have?''

''Any kind. What do you like to do?''

''Cooking, dancing''

''Do you like theatre?''

''Si. Mucho''

''So, you can choose the Cooking Club, the Dancing Club and the Theatre Club. It would be wonderful. We will be together.''

''Oh, good''

''Do you want to go in any other club?''

''No. I will not have much time''

''Well, let's continue the introduction. The building right there it calls 'Strawberry Hacienda'. It's there we are going to stay''

''Why it calls like this?''

''From the sky it looked like a strawberry and cause it's huge it looks like a hacienda(summerhouse)''

''Oh. Who are leave in there except us?''

''Everyone. All students from the three schools and the Sisters''

''Sisters?''

''Yea. Each school has a Sister. She controls everything that happens in there. Ours Sister is Sister Hamasaka.''

''Oh''

''But, let me tell you something. Never, never do something that is against the rules, cause then you are going to be in a big trouble''

''She is that scary?''

''Well, I don't want to make you afraid of her, instead of respect her, but unfortunately she is''

Nagisa sighed.

''Don't be afraid. I'm here for you'' said Tamao.

''Grasias Tamao'' said Nagisa. ''Tamao can I ask you something?''

''Yea, sure''

''Are you alone here?''

''Yea, why?''

''Just ask''

''I'm alone for four years. Well, I'm a very shy person and the girls here are little out of mind.''

''Oh, do you have any brothers or sisters?''

''No. U?''

''I'm afraid no''

''Why did you transferred? I mean you had a life, school, and friends. What happened?''

''Well, my step father found a job in Sao Paolo and my mother left with him. I didn't want to leave from Mexico. I was born here. So, they had to put me in this school. It was my aunt's idea. She had been a student in Miatore.''

''Oh. That makes us two''

''Your parents are travelling too?''

''No, but I don't see them very often.''

''Tamao, before you told me about seniora Etoile. Who is that?''

''Seniora Etoile is the most respective and admired person in Astolyre Hill. You see, Miatore and Spicare from many years ago were challenging each other. Miatore was the oldest, Spicare came the next and at last, Lullimire. But Spicare was a modern school with more abilities than Miatore. Unfortunately, it didn't become as powerful as it wanted cause seniora Etoile was from Miatore. So, in the meetings the president of Spicare always is challenging the president of Miatore. Their challenges soon become fights. Then we want seniora Etoile's help. With her presence the fights are over and the meetings continue smoothly.''

''Oh'' _So, seniora Etoile is a very important person for school. But who is she?_

''Unfortunately our seniora Etoile is not so much responsible as she could.''

''What do you mean?''

''Seniora Etoile has a lot of responsibilities to do but she ignores some of them''

''Like what?''

''Meetings. Is the only thing she is ignoring daily.''

''Oh, that's too sad'' _But even that, I'm very curious to meet her._

Tamao sighed.

''Tamao-chan what is seniora's Etoile name?'' said Nagisa.

''Shizuma Hanazore'' said Tamao.

_Shizuma Hanazore. What a beautiful name. She must be very beautiful, since she has such a lovely name,_ thought Nagisa.

''Tamao-chan is she...is she...is she beautiful?'' said Nagisa blushing.

'Si, si. She is one of the most beautiful girls in this hill. And she has a huge fan club'' said Tamao.

''Fan club?''

''Si. A lot of girls admire her, others have fall in love with her and others just wish to have her for one night. As I have hear she has huge stamina in bed and she is the best lover''

''Tamao-chan did you have sex with her? Cause you know a lot about her''

''WHAT?'' said Tamao with wide eyes. ''I will never do such a thing with her. I respect her; I can see her only as a sister, not as a lover. For god's sake''

''Parton me Tamao-chan'' said a blushing Nagisa.

''I have been four years here. In this school a lot things can be gossip. Especially in the school magazine''

''School magazine?''

''Si. Freedom of speak. Some that have been write sometimes are lies, but sometimes are true''

''Oh''

''And let me saw you this weekend's hottest subject''

Tamao went to a table which had a huge amount of magazines. She took one and went near Nagisa.

''Well, here is our magazine'' said Tamao. ''In page 45 we have our hottest subject. Let me read it for you. Minamotori Chikaru and Tomori Shion. Just acquaintances or something more?''

''Who are these?'' said Nagisa.

''Minamotori Chikaru is the president of Lullimire and Tomori Shion is the president of Spicare.''

''How are they?''

''President Chikaru is very beautiful, cute and very attractive. President Shion is beautiful, very attractive too and mostly ice princess. She has never fallen in love for once''

''Do they have a picture of them?''

''Si. Come and see''

Nagisa took a look in the magazine.

_Wow, president Chikaru is really hot but president Shion is kinda scary. I hope she doesn't bite_, thought Nagisa.

Suddenly the girls heard a loud noise. They turned around and saw a tall, blonde woman getting out of a room very mad.

''I forgot to tell you that, that room over there is the meeting room'' said Tamao.

''This is president Shion. Right?'' said Nagisa.

''Right. And she is very mad, as always''

The blonde girl turned to face the room. She was wearing blue shirt, black mini skirt and black heels.

''I hope this is will not happen again president Rokujo. I have had enough. I hope the next time seniora Etoile will appear or YOU will be punished in her place'' said president Shion.

Then a tall woman with blue hair and brown eyes got out. She was wearing white shirt, black mini skirt and black heels.

''I will try president Tomori. I will try'' said president Rokujo coldly.

The blonde turned her back to leave but someone's voice stopped her.

''President Tomori, one more time you left me behind'' said the voice.

A tall woman with black hair and brown eyes got out. She was wearing red shirt, black skirt and black heels. Also she had red ribbons on her hair.

_Santa Maria please help me. She will want me to drive her to her school, again. Ai, please help me_, thought Shion.

''Parton me, president Minamotori. I was in a hurry'' said Shion.

''You were in a hurry or you are trying to avoid me?'' said Chikaru.

_Si, I'm trying to avoid you_. ''No seniora. I was in a hurry'' _After what you have done._ ''Did you want something?'' _You embarrassed me in front of the whole school. And_ _now the school magazine gossip about us._

''Si. If it wasn't a problem, i would like you to take me in my school with your car. It's little far from here''

''Right. Ok seniora''

Chikaru smiled. _Oh, Shion you have no idea what you have put yourself into. This time I will do more than before,_ thought Chikaru.

Shion was sweating. _Santa Maria why? Kami-sama is hating me_, thought Shion.

''This way seniora'' said Shion.

Chikaru moved to Shion. Shion took small breaths. They walk side by side to the car park until Chikaru took Shion's hand. Now they would look like a couple. Shion saw that and blushed. Chikaru was giggling and tried a lot not to make Shion suspicious.

''Well, what you can say?'' said Tamao laughing.

''It's unbelievable. Sure must be a couple'' said Nagisa with wide eyes.

''But they are not. President Chikaru is flirting with her. She must be secretly in love with her, years now''

''Oh, that's so sweet''

President Miyuki saw our girls and moved to them.

''Ahem'' said a voice.

Nagisa and Tamao turned to face Miyuki. Tamao bewildered.

_She is here. She is more beautiful today. And with this skirt is hot. Ai, Tamao hold yourself. It's not right. Besides you hate her. You hate her. You hate her. You lo...NO!!,_ thought Tamao.

_Who is she? And why she is wearing these clothes. Tamao didn't tell me about this. Even for my school uniform,_ thought Nagisa.

''So, you must be Nagisa Amoi'' said Miyuki.

''Si seniora'' said Nagisa.

''My name is Miyuki Rokujo. I'm the president of Miatore. Parton me for not coming in the morning to introduce you but I had lessons and after that a very important meeting''

''Oh, is not a big deal seniora Miyuki''

''Your friend here must had introduced you in the school I hope''

''Si. But she hadn't tell me about my uniform, yet''

''Oh, that's too bad. But, what you are expecting from such an airhead like her?''

''WHAT?'' said Tamao with wide eyes.

Suddenly everything became quiet. Some of the students came out of their classrooms and watch the scene in front of them.

Nagisa looked at both.

_What's going on? And why everything suddenly became quiet?,_ thought Nagisa.

''Who are you calling airhead?'' said Tamao angrily.

''You'' said Miyuki in a cold tone.

Nagisa took a step back. Something wasn't going well.

''If I'm an airhead then you are a big, ugly mouse'' said Tamao.

''WHAT?'' said Miyuki with wide eyes.

Miyuki moved close to Tamao and pushed her.

''Did you push me?'' said Tamao.

''Si. I did it''

''Oh, you are so in trouble stupid''

''Did you called me stupid?''

''Si and I'm not afraid of you''

Tamao moved to Miyuki and pushed her. Miyuki lost her balance and fall.

''Ow, my butt. You are going to pay for this'' said Miyuki.

''What are you going to do?'' said Tamao.

''I'm going to see Sister Hamasaka''

''Woo, you scared me a lot''

Tamao moved to her and lied on top of her.

''We didn't finish Miyuki. You are the one who is going to pay for everything you did. I hate you Miyuki'' said Tamao.

''I hate you too Tamao'' said Miyuki.

Tamao looked deeply in Miyuki's eyes.

_Santa Maria she has such beautiful eyes_, thought Tamao.

Her eyes moved lower.

_She has such juicy breasts_, thought Tamao.

She moved even lower.

_Such attractive curves_, thought Tamao.

Lower.

_I wish I could touch her there_, thought Tamao.

Tamao shook her head. Being so close to Miyuki drove her nuts. Miyuki searched inside Tamao's eyes for something.

_What she is doing? Why she is looking me like this? And why she lied on top of me? Is she crazy? Ai, I can't stand it. I want so much to slap her. Being so close to her makes me to throw up_, thought Miyuki.

''Could you please get off me?'' said Miyuki.

''Why? You hate me so much that, you can't stand even a second being so close to me?'' said Tamao.

''Si. So get off me''

''I feel the same for you. I hate you. I-I hate you''

Tama's eyes full with tears. She tried hard to hold them back. Miyuki didn't saw that. She was too busy praying God to get Tamao off her. Tamao got off Miyuki and stood up.

''One day Miyuki, you are going to pay for this'' said Tamao.

''I don't give a shit for your words'' said Miyuki.

* * *

Suddenly, someone came near Miyuki. Both girls didn't saw him but the rest of the school did. And they became very scared.

''Ahem'' said a voice.

Miyuki and Tamao turned to see the person who was no other than Sister Hamasaka. They both bewildered.

_Ai, is Sister Hamazaka. I'm so in trouble_, thought Tamao.

Sister Hamazaka was an old woman who had grey hair and brown eyes, and she was wearing a nun's suit. She was controlling all Miatore. Every decision about important subjects that include her school was passing from her hands. Mostly, when a student did something bad, she had to make decisions that sometimes were tough. Her punishments? Worst.

''Huh, president Rokujo and our troublesome Suzumire Tamao'' said sister Hamazaka in icy tone.

''Sister Hamazaka, parton me, for the trouble we made. It's just...'' said Miyuki.

''It's ok president Rokujo. I understood very well. I understood very well. Once more time Tamao started the fight and she challenged you. Right?''

''Well...I''

''Don't worry. I will take care of this. You should go to your lessons or whatever you were doing. Suzumire Tamao here, will have to deal with me.''

''Ok. Parton me''

Tamao was in shocked. She couldn't believe what happened. One more time Miyuki made her the bad one and now she had to deal with this scary sister.

_Ai, i guess it will never be fair for me_, thought Tamao.

''Suzumire Tamao please come with me. I would like to speak with you'' said the sister.

''Ok'' said Tamao.

Sister Hamasaka walked to her office. Tamao followed her. Nagisa was in shocked too. Her newfound friend was dealing with something she didn't do and the president of this school was a coldness, crazy bitch.

_Ai, I don't believe it. Tamao will be punished for something she didn't do. And that woman here lied. And she is the president of Miatore, for God's sake. I have to do something. But, what? I'm only a student. Ai, if I had met that mysterious seniora Etoile from the begin, I would ask her to help me. Maybe she could do something. Ai, I'm so sorry Tamao,_ thought Nagisa.

* * *

Tamao and the sister walked for some minutes until they reached the office. They got inside and the sister closed the door behind her.

''Take a sit Suzumire'' said the sister.

Tamao sat on the chair and the sister stood near the window.

''Suzumire is the 213213rd time I've caught you doing a fight with president Rokujo. Have you realise the seriousness of the situation? I can't allow this thing happen again. You have made a huge problem in our honoured school'' said the sister.

''Parton me sister Hamazaka'' said Tamao.

Sister Hamazaka sighed.

''If you continue like this I will have to expel you and I don't like it. You are very good student, your grades are high, the first and second year students admire you a lot. Why did you do that? What's wrong with you?'' said the sister.

''Parton me Sister Hamazaka'' said Tamao.

''Well, I have to find a punishment for you''

Suddenly someone knocked the door.

''Come in'' said sister Hamazaka.

The door opened and a silver hair woman with green eyes appeared.

''Seniora Etoile'' said Sister Hamazaka.

''Parton me Sister Hamazaka. It's not necessary to punish Suzumire Tamao. I can deal with this. I don't want you lose time from your hard work'' said Shizuma.

Sister Hamazaka sighed one more time.

''Fine. I will not punish her. You can deal with this seniora Etoile. Suzuzmire Tamao, it looks like you are lucky today. Seniora Etoile saved you'' said Sister Hamazaka.

''Parton me Sister Hamazaka. We are leaving right now'' said Shizuma.

Tamao stood up and got out of the office. Shizuma followed her.

* * *

While this conversation was taking place in Sister Hamazaka's office, Nagisa decided to wait for Tamao finish with her problem. The office wasn't that far, so she could wait for a while. To spend her time until Tamao got out alive, she decided to read the magazine that Tamao show her before.

* * *

The minutes passed like eternity and finally Tamao got out. Shizuma got out too and took her leaving. But Tamao stopped her.

''Seniora Etoile'' said Tamao.

Shizuma turned to see her.

''What?'' said Shizuma.

''Grasias for what you did for me'' said Tamao.

''Don't mention it Tamao. It was seniora Etoile's work''

''Seniora Etoile I appreciate your work. And I can see that under that mask you always were for the others, you are a very good woman that cares for everyone''

''Tamao you are using many words to thank me and I don't like it. People who are talk less are better than those who are talking much.''

''But...''

''It was my job. Now, as for Miyuki's behaviour I will deal with it later. When I will be alone with her.''

''Grasias seniora Etoile. Uhm...Seniora Etoile?''

''What now?''

''I've been knowing you for four years and we haven't speak much to each other. Why don't we become friends? That incident helped me to known you better than before. Besides, four years is long time.''

''Tamao I don't have enough time to think about it. Besides, I have to deal with other things''

''Well, even way my offer still stands. So, when you will take your decision, drop by my cage and spill it. I will wait''

''Tamao you are unbelievable. Nagisa is lucky having you as a friend''

''You have met her?''

''Si.''

''I'm very grateful that you brought her in the nurse's room. You save her''

''It was seniora Etoile's work. Now, parton me, but I have other matters that are waiting for me''

''Arivertechy seniora Etoile''

''Arivertechy Tamao''

Shizuma turned her back and left. Tamao smiled.

_Seniora Etoile don't fool with me. That girl made you a lot of impression. And I don't mean just a simple flirt. Does your heart start to melt after three years seniora Etoile?,_ thought Tamao.

* * *

Nagisa dropped the magazine down. She started to felt bored and tired. She yawned and stretched on her chair.

''Ai, for how long Tamao would be in there? I hope Sister Hamazaka didn't kill her'' said Nagisa.

Suddenly, something caught Nagisa's eyes. A pair of silver hair.

_What was that? It must be my imagination. I thought I saw a pair of silver hair. From the moment I saw that mysterious woman, my mind started to pay weird games. But, I wish I could saw her again. Ai, Nagisa don't tell me that you have already missed her? But you can't say that she is true, for sure_, thought Nagisa.

Nagisa blushed at the idea. Then, she looked again. This time she didn't saw just a pair of silver hair but the whole situation. The face, the clothes, the body, everything. Nagisa's eyes wide.

_No it can't be. This cannot happen to me. But she is here. She is real. SHE IS REAL!! Ai, I can't believe it. But she is leaving. I must stop her. I don't want her to leave. I want her to stay with me. I-I need her_, thought Nagisa.

''Hey, stop'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa stood up and run after her. Shizuma didn't hear her. She was lost in her own thoughts.

''HEY YOU! STOP. STOP, PLEASE'' shouted Nagisa.

Shizuma kept walking as if nothing happened.

''HEY PLEASE. STOP'' shouted Nagisa again.

Suddenly Nagisa stopped and took a breath. She was too tired to continue. Nagisa looked at the way Shizuma left.

_Ai, I can't believe I've lost her. Ai, stupid Nagisa. You are so fool. Now, how can I saw her again? And I need to see her_, thought Nagisa.

Then someone touched Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa froze. Slowly she turned and saw Tamao.

''Ai, Tamao you scared me'' said Nagisa.

''Parton me Nagisa but I was shouting at you about five minutes'' said Tamao.

''Oh'' said Nagisa blushing.

''Where were you going?''

''Nowhere. It's just I saw something and wanted to examined it closely''

''It was something interesting or...?

''Well...It was...very interesting'' said Nagisa blushing.

Tamao giggled.

''So, what happened in Sister Hamazaka's office? And why did took you so long?'' said Nagisa.

''Well, this time I didn't punished. But she warned me, the next time I will fight with seniora Miyuki, she is going to expell me'' said Tamao.

''Oh, that's too bad''

''Si, but for now I'm free until the next time. And thanks to seniora Etoile''

''Seniora Etoile?''

''Si. She came inside the office and defeated me''

''Aww that was so sweet of her''

''Well, yea. But don't wait big miracles from her''

''Why?''

''Even she is so good, attractive, respectful and whatever, she is kinda cold''

''What do you mean?''

''She doesn't let people approaching her easily''

''What about her fangirls?''

''That is a different story''

''You are confusing me.''

''And it's only the begin''

''Santa Maria help me'' said Nagisa bringing her hands together.

Tamao giggled.

''You are so funny Nagisa'' said Tamao.

''Tamao!'' said Nagisa pouting.

''Come. It's almost six and thirty. In half an hour we are going to have dinner.''

''Tamao when I'm going to meet seniora Etoile?''

''Tonight''

''Finally''

''You are curious?''

''A lot''

''Then, let's go.''

* * *

Nagisa walked near Tamao and they moved together to the dining room. Suddenly Tamao stopped.

''Tamao why did you stop?'' said Nagisa.

''We have to wait for someone'' said Tamao.

''Who?''

Then Miyuki appeared from nowhere. She saw Nagisa and smiled.

''Good evening seniorita Nagisa'' said Miyuki.

''Good evening president Rokujo'' said Nagisa, who was trying to smile.

''I'm here to meet you seniora Etoile''

''Where is she?''

''Inside. So, ready to meet her?''

''Si''

''Come''

Miyuki got inside with Nagisa but avoided looking at Tamao. Tamao tried to calm herself. Everyone quiet when the three girls appeared. Miyuki cleared her throught and spoke.

''Girls this is our new transferred student, Nagisa Amoi. Behaviour her like she is one of you. She had come from very far and she is kinda shy, so don't make anything that will make her feel uncomfortable. Understood?''

''Si president Rokujo'' said everyone.

''Good. Now, Nagisa is time to meet seniora Etoile''

Miyuki moved to a huge table where some students were sitting. The two girls followed her.

''Where is seniora Etoile?'' said Miyuki.

A girl stoop up.

''Parton me president Rokujo but seniora Etoile hadn't came yet'' said the girl.

''She is late AGAIN'' said Miyuki. This woman will never change.

Nagisa saw that something wasn't going well.

''Parton me, president Rokujo but is something wrong?'' said Nagisa.

Miyuki turned to face her.

''Well yea. Seniora Etoile hadn't come yet. We should wait her for a while'' said Miyuki.

Then Nagisa lost herself until seniora Etoile come. She was datedreaming about the mysterious woman she saw in the morning.

* * *

Five minutes passed and Shizuma appeared. Everyone saw her and stood up. Miyuki saw her and sighed.

_Finally she came,_ thought Miyuki.

Nagisa was still lose in herself and didn't saw that Shizuma was moving to her direction.

''Finally you came'' said Miyuki.

''I had other matters to do'' said Shizuma.

''Let me introduce you to our new student. Nagisa is time to meet seniora Etoile. Nagisa, Nagisa''

Nagisa didn't hear her. Miyuki touched her arm and shoo her lightly. Nagisa came to reality and looked at Miyuki.

''Si?'' said Nagisa.

''I was talking to you but you weren't listen me'' said Miyuki.

''Parton me''

''What is going on? Are you ok?''

''Si I'm fine. It's just I was thinking. What do you want?''

''It's time to meet seniora Etoile''

''Where is she?''

''Behind you''

Nagisa turned and saw Shizuma. Nagisa bewildered.

_No, this is can't happen to me. No, no. She is here. And...And...She is seniora Etoile? The woman who saved me and I fainted into her arms was seniora Etoile? No, it must be a dream. But it can't. It's too real to be a dream. Santa Maria, seniora Etoile is the woman I got so attracted. Nagisa, kami-sama sure is playing games with you,_ thought Nagisa.

''Nice to see you again seniorita Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki was shocked.

''You have met before?'' said Miyuki.

''Si, in the morning. Do you remember seniorita Nagisa?'' said Shizuma.

''Si, Si. I've met you in that forest and then I-I've fainted'' said Nagisa.

''Si and after you fainted I took you into the nurse's room''

''Oh''

''Some people say that world is too small and they have right. Well, it's time to introduce myself now. My name is Shizuma Hanazore and I'm the so famous Seniora Etoile''

Shizuma gave out her hand. Nagisa saw it and blushed. She slowly gave out her hand too. An electric wave passed the two bodies. They both felt it. Shizuma looked deeply in Nagisa's eyes_._

_Finally I meet you again Nagisa. And I don't want to admit it to you but you are very beautiful and I can't resist,_ thought Shizuma.

_Shizuma...that is your name. I found it beautiful when I hear it for the first time but I couldn't imagine that, that name belonged to you. In a goddess,_ thought Nagisa.

Nagisa smiled at her. Shizuma didn't smile but looked at her sweetly. Then Shizuma brought Nagisa's hand to her own lips and kiss it. Nagisa blushed hard.

_My, she kissed my hand. She is very gentle,_ thought Nagisa.

_You are so cute Nagisa_, thought Shizuma.

Shizuma let her hand and Nagisa touched it. Miyuki cleared her throught and spoke.

''Parton me but it's time for dinner''

Shizuma bowed to Nagisa and moved to the huge table. Nagisa saw her leaving and wanted to stop her but she didn't. With all these students here it was kinda embarrassing.

''Nagisa'' said Tamao.

Nagisa turned to see her.

''Si?'' said Nagisa.

''Let's go. We have to find a table''

* * *

Nagisa turned her back and followed Tamao. Tamao stopped in front of an empty circle table.

''Let's seat here'' said Tamao.

Nagisa sat next to her. Miyuki went to the huge table and stood near Shizuma.

''Everyone stood up. It's time for our pray. Seniora Etoile please make the begin'' said Miyuki.

Everyone stood up. Nagisa saw Tamao standing, she stoop up too. Shizuma brought her hands together and closed her eyes.

''Santa Maria please bless our food tonight, give us power to be good students and help us to be good people out in this world. Amen'' said Shizuma.

''Amen'' said everyone.

Shizuma opened her eyes and sat. Everyone did the same. A team of waitress went to the tables. A tall woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, who was wearing an apron, went to Nagisa's table.

''Good evening. Today I would be your waitress. What you would like to eat?'' said the waitress.

Nagisa looked at her suspiciously and then spoke.

''I would like hot enjiladas and tacos'' said Nagisa.

''Mmmm, what about you miss?'' said the waitress.

''The same'' said Tamao.

''Mmmm, and what about the drinks?''

''I would like some orange juice'' said Nagisa.

''And you?''

''Tequila'' said Tamao.

''Mmm, right. We have hot enjiladas and tacos for two. As for the drinks, one orange juice and one tequila, right?''

''Right'' said Nagisa.

''Ok''

The waitress left and let them alone.

''Wow, first time I see something like this'' said Nagisa.

''Oh, you mean the waitress?'' said Tamao.

''Si''

''I agree. She is very hot''

''I didn't mean that'' said Nagisa blushing.

Tamao giggled.

''And what did you mean?'' said Tamao.

''I mean that our school has waitress'' said Nagisa.

''Well, it's one if the advantages this school has''

''Oh''

''But, it's too shame that she is not single''

''Who is her girlfriend?''

''Well, seniora Etoile.''

Nagisa's eyes wide.

''WHAT?'' shouted Nagisa.

Everyone looked at her. Nagisa blushed hard. It was so embarrassing. Then she looked at Shizuma's table and she saw Shizuma looking at her.

_Oh,oh I'm so in trouble. Everyone is looking at me. I wish I could throw myself in a hole and disappear. Shizuma is looking at me. Please someone help me_, thought Nagisa.

''Parton me'' said Nagisa.

Everyone returned to their food but Shizuma was still looking at her. Nagisa tried to avoid her. She had to concentrate on her food. She felt her heart sink. Shizuma had a girlfriend. She was taken.

_I don't believe it. Shizuma has a girlfriend. Shizuma has a girlfriend. Shizuma HAS a girlfriend. Oh, no. No, Santa Maria. Please tell me that this is a lie. I don't believe that I felt attracted from a woman that she has already be taken from someone else,_ thought Nagisa.

Tamao looked at her worried. Nagisa was not blushing but she was depressed.

''Nagisa what is going on? Why do you look depressed?'' said Tamao.

''And how do you believe I would feel, when I heard that Shizuma has a girlfriend?'' said Nagisa.

''Oh, so you are caring for seniora Etoile'' said Tamao in a teasing tone.

Nagisa blushed. She had accidentally confessed something she shouldn't do.

''Well...Uhm...Wow...I...I...It'snotofyourbusiness'' said Nagisa blushing hard.

Tamao giggled.

''My, you must care about her, cause you wouldn't shout when I told you that she has a girlfriend'' said Tamao.

''Tamao!'' said Nagisa pouting. ''Then tell me if YOU have someone to care''

Now it was Tamao's turn to blush.

''I don't care for anyone'' said a blushing Tamao.

''You are lying'' said Nagisa.

''I'm not lying'' said Tamao blushing hard.

''Oh, yes you are''

''No, I'm not''

''Yes you ARE''

''Ahhhh, ai it'snotofyourbusiness too''

Nagisa giggled. Then the waitress came.

''Hi girls. I brought your order'' said the waitress.

She put the plates and the drinks on the table. Nagisa looked the plates and saw that something wasn't going well.

''Parton me, but we didn't order extra enjiladas and tacos'' said Nagisa.

''Oh those are for someone else'' said the waitress

''Who?''

''Me'' said a voice.

* * *

Someone appeared behind the waitress. Nagisa's eyes wide.

_Shizuma!,_ thought Nagisa.

Shizuma moved to the table and sat opposite Nagisa. The waitress excused herself and left.

''I hope you don't mind'' said Shizuma.

''No, no it's fine with me seniora Etoile'' said Tamao.

''How about you Nagisa?''

Nagisa's eyes wide more.

_Santa Maria I don't believe it. She came to sit to my table and she called me by my name. I believe I will faint. Ai, Nagisa hold yourself_, thought Nagisa.

''Nagisa?'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa shook her head and looked at Shizuma.

''Si?'' said Nagisa.

''I asked if you mind to seat with you'' said Shizuma.

''No, no. It's ok''

_Nagisa you are so in trouble. My stomach has butterflies. How I suppose do eat the moment, Shizuma is here? Kami-sama you hate me a lot_, thought Nagisa.

''Very well then. Let's eat'' said Shizuma.

Then Tamao and Shizuma started to eat. Nagisa took a taco from her plate and began slowly to eat it. Suddenly someone else moved to their table.

''Ahem'' said a voice.

* * *

Nagisa and Shizuma turned to face Miyuki. Tamao looked at her and moved back to her plate quickly. She didn't want to have any problem with this woman again.

''Mind if I sit with you?'' said Miyuki.

''Miyuki how did you decide to come here?'' said Shizuma.

''I didn't want to be alone there''

''But you weren't alone. Seniora Chikaru, seniora Kaname, seniora Momomi, seniorita Yaya-chan and also seniora Shion was there too. How can you call yourself alone?''

''Because I was'' said Miyuki pouting.

Tamao's right eye started to twitch.

_You were alone? You were ALONE? With all those people there? You are kidding us Miyuki. You are lying. Ahhhh, I have to control myself_, thought Tamao.

''Anyway took a seat'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki sat near Shizuma. She placed her plate on the table and looked at Tamao.

_Santa Maria I can't believe that she is here. I want to throw up. God, why this is happening to me?,_ thought Miyuki.

Then our team started to eat again.

''So, Miyuki why you can't say the truth? You didn't come just because you were alone. In my opinion, your reason is different'' suddenly Shizuma interrupted.

Miyuki's eyes wide.

''What-What are you saying?'' said Miyuki.

''I'm saying that you have other reason and that would be...'' said Shizuma.

_Oh,oh I'm in trouble. Did she discover what I was hiding from her?,_ thought Miyuki.

''...and that would be our little Tamao'' said Shizuma.

Tamao hearing this she shallow in a different hole and coughed. Miyuki felt anger inside her.

''WHAT?'' said an anger Miyuki.

''Cough...Cough...what are...cough...saying...seniora...cough...seniora Etoile...cough...cough'' said Tamao.

''Just an idea. It's impossible to be me cause I'm her best friend, Nagisa must be impossible cause I have no idea. Or may Nagisa be the reason?'' said Shizuma.

Miyuki felt more anger and Nagisa blushed.

''No, no I don't believe that I must be'' said Nagisa.

''And why?'' said Shizuma curious.

''Cause, cause I respect seniora Miyuki and I wouldn't like her seeing me in a different way. Besides I...I...havealreadysomeonetoadmire''

''What was the lost one you said?''

''Nothing. Do you feel better Tamao-chan?'' said Nagisa blushing hard.

''I'm fine Nagisa'' said Tamao.

''Well, I have no else to think than Tamao'' said Shizuma.

''That's impossible'' said Miyuki.

''And why?''

''Cause I don't feel anything for her in that way. The only feeling I could have is disgusting.''

Tamao felt her heart sink one more time. She tried hard not to show it.

''I'm not surprised. I'm not surprised cause I feel the same for her'' said Tamao.

''Mmmm, I'm not sure about that Tamao. I remember one month ago in the hallway of Strawberry Hacienda, you were standing alone in a corner. Suddenly, Miyuki was coming downstairs and you looked at her. Santa Maria, that was the hottest looking I've ever seen in my life. It could melt even ice'' said Shizuma.

Tamao was shocked and turned more red even redder if that could be possible. Miyuki was surprised. She looked at Tamao suspiciously.

''That's not true. I've never look at seniora Miyuki like this'' said Tamao.

''Yes you did'' said Shizuma.

''How do you know? You weren't there''

''Yes I was''

''I never done such a thing''

Miyuki cleared her througth and spoke.

''Tamao did you? Tell me the truth. Did you look at me like this?''

Tamao redden more but the same time tears started to fall from her eyes. She cupped her eyes with her hands and started crying. Nagisa looked at her shocked but soon felt sad for her.

* * *

''Tamao'' said Nagisa in a sad tone.

Shizuma was having fun teasing Tamao but seeing Tamao acting like this she felt something inside her ached.

''Hey, Tamao. What's going on? Tamao are you crying? Tamao I was joking. I wasn't there. It's just popped from my mind. Tamao, please talk to me'' said Shizuma.

Tamao didn't answer. She stopped crying but didn't look at anyone. She cleared her througth and spoke.

''I...I...I didn't look at her like these. I never look at her like this. I would never do it. I would never do it cause I'm not-I'm not in love with her''

The tears fall more. Tamao stood up.

''Tamao where are you going?'' said Nagisa.

''I'm sorry'' said Tamao.

Tamao turned her back and run away. Nagisa stood up too.

''Tamao. Tamao. Tamao!'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa didn't make it. She couldn't stop her. She felt sadder.

_Tamao what's going on? Why you were crying? Did Shizuma tell the truth? Did you look at Miyuki with that way? Tamao are you in love with Miyuki? With that bitch? But how? And if, then why do you fight with her? What she had done to you Tamao? What amigo?,_ thought Nagisa.

Nagisa decided to leave. Even she want to stay cause of Shizuma, she had to speak with Tamao. She needed answers. She stood up. Shizuma looked at her.

''Nagisa are you leaving?'' said Shizuma.

''Si. It's late and I want to get up early tomorrow'' said Nagisa.

''Why? Your classes start from Monday''

''Si but I have other matters to do''

''Oh, then have a good night''

''You too seniora Etoile. Good night seniora Miyuki''

''Good night seniorita Nagisa''

Nagisa turned to leave but a hand stopped her. Nagisa turned to face Shizuma.

''Seniora Etoile'' said Nagisa.

''Nagisa, I just wanted to say that I'm glad for meeting you. You are the cutest girl I've ever seen in my life'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa blushed.

''Grasias seniora Etoile'' said Nagisa.

Nagisa turned her back and left.

''Your ice started to melt seniora Etoile'' said Miyuki, who came back to her normal self.

''You have wrong Miyuki. Absolutely wrong. It's just, Nagisa is a very cute girl. Like all the others'' said Shizuma.

You are lying Shizuma. I know that you are lying, thought Miyuki.

''Anyway. What are you going to do with that waitress?'' said Miyuki.

''I will wait for her until she finish and then we are going to have some private moments'' said Shizuma.

''Just like the old times?''

''Si''

''Well, I have to leave now. It's late and I want to get some rest. It was a rough day. Good night seniora Etoile''

''Good night Miyuki''

Miyuki stood up and took her way. Shizuma stayed behind alone.

_Miyuki I'm not so stupid as you think. You have a very cold heart. You are so blind and fool. You haven't realised that Tamao is deadly in love with you. And you have turned your back to her. But one day you will find the truth but then it will be too late for you. Cause then, YOU will be in love with her but SHE will be away,_ thought Shizuma.

* * *

Nagisa, after she let Shizuma and Miyuki, she moved to her room. It wasn't so difficult. She was lucky that the receptionist was very polite with her and gave her the right directions.

When she found her room, at first she knocked. Maybe Tamao was still awake and she could open to her. Sadly, no one answer. She tried to open the door and thanks to God, the door was unlocked.

_Maybe Tamao let the door open for me. She knew that I was going to come sometime and she didn't want me to be locked out. That was very sweet from her,_ thought Nagisa.

She opened the door and got in. She looked at the beds and saw Tamao sleeping.

_She is sleeping. Maybe I should ask her tomorrow. My questions can wait for a while to be answered,_ thought Nagisa.

Nagisa moved to her bed and open her bags. She put out her pyjamas and let them on the bed. She took her bags and put them on a corner.

_I will take care of them in the morning. Right now, the only thing I want is take some rest,_ thought Nagisa.

Nagisa took her pyjamas and went to the bedroom to change. In a matter of time she got out and lied to her bed. Then her mind ran to a silver hair woman.

_Shizuma. Shizuma Hanazore. I never believe that I would meet you. I saw you in that forest and my being fall into you. I saw you tonight and I wanted to run into your arms. Shizuma. You are so beautiful, hot, and attractive. When I found that you are the seniora Etoile, it was amazing. But sadly you are not single. You have a girlfriend. And that hurts me, it hurts me a lot. I have no idea why. Even way Shizuma, I still want to be with you. I still want to see you. I still want to be touched by you. Cause Shizuma, you are very important to me. Good night Shizuma,_ thought Nagisa.

Nagisa closed her eyes and let Morpheus took her. At the next bed, Tamao wasn't sleeping. She couldn't. The tears didn't stop falling from the moment she came to the room. She tried a lot not to be heard cause Nagisa could come sometime and she didn't want to make her worry for her.

_Nagisa I'm sorry for what I did tonight. But I can't tell you. I can't tell you. Miyuki. Miyuki, why? You are hurting me. Why? Why?,_ thought Tamao.

The tears continue to fall.

* * *

Green eyes were watching to nowhere. A silver hair woman couldn't rest tonight. Even after a passionate sex she had with that waitress she couldn't rest. Her mind was running into a red hair girl.

_Nagisa. Nagisa Amoi. A very beautiful name. Nagisa has any one told you that you are beautiful? The moment I saw in that forest you caught me. When I hold you into my arms, when I saw your face, your body, I felt something weird. What was that? And why? Nagisa what are you doing to me? You are like all the others but something is making you special. What? I don't believe to destiny but if, I swear, I could tell that maybe you are my destiny. AND THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE. Seniora Etoile never falls in love. Then what is happening with me? Ai, I believe I'm going to have a headache. I need to rest. Other way I will drove myself nuts. Sighed. Nagisa, Nagisa. Goodnight,_ thought Shizuma.

She looked at the body near her. The girl was resting peaceful like nothing happened. Shizuma closed her eyes and sleep.

**_No one could imagine what the next day would bring._**

* * *


	5. Confessions and new decisions

Amor et passion

**I'm back. It's been a long time. Sorry for late updates. Too much work. Here is my next chapter. It's kind short cause i have run out of ideas. My bad. Don't worry. When i will have something i will update. Until then read, enjoy and review. See ya.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Confessions and new decisions

The next morning everything was beautiful and shine. But mostly it was a new begin for our new transferred student, Nagisa Amoi. Nagisa stood up with a huge smile on her face.

_Finally the morning came. I couldn't wait anymore, thought Nagisa._

She stood up, took a towel and went to the bathroom. In a matter of time she came out. Suddenly her eyes dropped at Tamao's bed. She was sleeping. Nagisa felt her heart ached.

_Tamao. I still feel bad about your yesterday reaction. But what is really happening with you? What are you hiding?, thought Nagisa._

Nagisa moved to the corner and took her bags. She opened them and took some clothes out.

_A black mini skirt and a blue t-shirt would be fine. Now how about my shoes? Heels or snickers? I believe snickers would be ok since I have a lot to see in this school. Yesterday I made a big mistake wearing those heels. My feet are still killing me. Well, let's get changed, thought Nagisa._

She went to the bathroom and changed quickly. After half an hour she got out ready. She looked at Tamao again. She was still sleeping.

_My, this girl must love sleeping. How can she sleeping in such a beautiful day? Maybe I should wake her, thought Nagisa._

She moved to one side of Tamao's bed and sat. She shook Tamao lightly.

''Tamao. Tamao wake up'' said Nagisa.

Tamao didn't move. Nagisa tried one more time.

''Tamao. Tamao wake up'' said Nagisa.

Tamao still didn't move. Nagisa shook her more.

_Ahhhhh, this girl doesn't want to wake up. But she have to, otherwise we are going to lose breakfast. What shall I do?, thought Nagisa._

Then Nagisa had a bright idea. She stood up and went to the bathroom. She came out holding a glass with cold water.

_If she doesn't wake up with this then I quit, thought Nagisa._

She threw it at Tamao. Tamao sat on the bed with wide eyes.

''Officer, I swear I didn't kill the cat. It was an accident'' said Tamao.

Then she looked around. She was in her room. Then she looked at Nagisa who was laughing.

''What's so funny?'' said Tamao pouting.

''You are very funny'' said Nagisa laughing.

Tamao looked at her pyjamas. They were wet.

''Why are my pyjamas wet?'' said Tamao.

''I threw you some water'' said Nagisa.

''Why?''

''You weren't waking up. I start to believe that you are one of those girls who love sleeping''

''No, no, no. I'm not. I usually get up early but I had a bad sleep. I found some peace early in morning.''

''Oh''

''What time is it?''

''Eight and thirty''

''Oh shit. We are going to lose breakfast, and all cause of me''

''Hey, don't feel bad. It happened once to me''

''Oh and what did you do?''

''I promised to myself than if something like this happen again, then I will find a hole and throw myself inside.''

Tamao started to laugh.

''Santa Maria, Nagisa you are something else'' said Tamao.

Then Nagisa's face became sad. Tamao saw it and got worried.

''Nagisa what's wrong?'' said Tamao.

''Well...Tamao...I wanted to ask you something yesterday but I came to the room and found you sleeping, so I let it for today'' said Nagisa.

''What did you want to ask me?''

''Well...it's about...it's something...that includes...seniora Miyuki and you.''

''Oh''

''Tamao what's wrong between you and Miyuki? Why you are fighting? What that woman did to you? I'm sure that she did something to you. Please tell me''

Tamao sighed.

''I'm sorry Nagisa but I can't tell you'' said Tamao.

''Why?'' said Nagisa.

''I can't.''

''Did she warn you with your life?''

''No. But I still can't tell you''

''Tamao I want to help you. Really I want to help you. You are a very good girl. I can see it in your eyes. Even we met just for one day. Please let me help you. You are my best friend.''

''Gracias Nagisa for your good words but I still can't tell you''

''Why? You don't want someone's help?''

''I don't know''

''Tamao I can feel that something is bothering you. From the moment you saw that woman you have completely changed. You are sad and always cry. Your eyes are red. Weren't you crying?''

''Yea''

''Then tell me. I know that you don't have anyone to speak to.''

''You have right. I have no one to speak to, except you''

''See? Tell me''

''I can't''

''Tamao you don't want me to help you?''

''Well.......yea''

''Then how you expect me to help you if you don't tell me''

''Parton me Nagisa. It's just, I had promised to myself never to open my heart again to anyone''

''But I'm not just anyone. I'm Nagisa and I'm your best friend''

_She has right. Nagisa is my best friend. But how can I tell her the truth? I can't tell her that...that...God, it will pain her a lot. Santa Maria, even Shizuma didn't suspect it but if she, then what I will do? Ok, it's not my fault but that would destroy her friendship with Miyuki. What shall I do? Tell her half of the truth and hide the other? Or change it with something else? Well, that is good idea but it will work? I can't say for sure if I don't try. Right. Very well, then. Tamao prepare yourself to say the truth. At least the half of it._

''Very well Nagisa. I will tell you everything'' said Tamao.

Nagisa smiled and sat near her. Tamao cleared her through and spoke.

''It all started four years ago. When I came for the first time in Miatore. I was very shy and scared. I didn't know anyone and it was kinda uncomfortable''

''How did you met seniora Miyuki?'' said Nagisa.

''I met her when SHE call me to her office''

''Why?''

''Well, school had some problems with my papers and to be sure about what was written on it, they call me to pay a visit at president's office.''

''But that wasn't sister Hamazaka's job?''

''Yes but she wasn't at school that day''

''Oh and what happened?''

''I went into Miyuki's office. She was alone. Seniora Etoile wasn't there''

''Whoa. Seniora Etoile and seniora Miyuki have the same office?''

''Yup''

''Why?''

''Seniora Miyuki is seniora Etoile's assistant.''

''Oh and?''

''When I drop my eyes for the first time on her, I felt something strong. My heart was beating fast and I was sweating''

''Mmmm''

''We talk for a while and then I went back to my classroom.''

''So, you were in good terms''

''In the begin. While the months were passing I felt I was living in the seventh sky. Seniora Miyuki was always smiling at me when we met but only for seconds. Then she was getting serious again.''

''But how you start fighting?''

''Her behaviour against me sometimes wasn't good. I was feeling upset. I start to believe that maybe she was very tired and stressed and she couldn't control her nerves. I didn't say anything. But things were getting worse and I couldn't take it anymore. Until one day. It was break time and I went to her classroom. I wanted so much to see her. I went inside but she wasn't there. I was going to leave but then I saw something on her desk. It was a book. At first I think it was a book very important for her and I went to find her. Then I took a look and I saw, that it was her diary. Well, I was kinda curious and I read it''

''What? Are you crazy?'' said Nagisa frowned.

''Parton me, but I didn't finish what I was talking about''

''Continue then''

''Even though I was curious, don't blame me cause what I read in there was very, very ashamed''

''What do you mean?''

''Well...Uhm...There...There was....I can't say it. Can I move on?'' said Tamao blushing.

''Anyway. Move on''

''What I read in there made me angry. I felt betrayed. Even she wasn't my girlfriend.''

''Why?''

''I admired her a lot and for me she was the best girl in the world''

''And?''

''I went to her office and we had a small talk. Then we start to fight.''

''And from then you became enemies?''

''Si''

''You said that in there she wrote very ashamed things. Can you tell what the whole picture was?''

''Seniora Miyuki was...she had...she had obsessions''

''What?'' said Nagisa with wide eyes.

''Si. That's what you heard. She had obsessions''

''With what?''

''With someone''

''Who?''

''A girl. She was very close to her''

''You mean that she was in love with that girl?''

''Not exactly. You can't call 'love' the feeling she had for her. If it was love then she would be with someone else and not with her''

''And that girl was...best friend for her?''

''Si''

''Who is it?''

''I have no idea. But she was very close to her''

''Is she from her class?''

''I have no idea. But surely, she is a sixth year''

''Santa Maria I can't believe what you said''

''It's true''

''And does the school know about that?''

''No. They believe that we had just a small fight, none of us forgave the other and we stayed enemies.''

''And that went through the years?''

''Si. No one found the truth, ever''

''God, I feel so disgusted for her. She had feelings for her best friend''

''And that girl loves her only as a sister''

''Did she find the truth?''

''No. She had no idea''

''My God. And she behaviours to you like this.''

''Si.''

''Poor Tamao. I can't believe it. But I have one more question.''

''Tell me''

''You fall in love with her. Right? I mean I heard right?''

''Si''

''And are you still in love with her?''

Tamao blushed hard.

''Tamao answer me. Do you still love her?'' said Nagisa.

''Well...Uhm...I...I...I...I love her. I still love her. I'm still in love with her'' said Tamao.

''After what she did to you?''

''Si''

Tamao stood up.

''But how can you?'' said Nagisa.

''I have no idea'' said Tamao. ''When I see her the first thing I want to do is...is...is to kiss her''

''Santa Maria''

Tears start to fall from Tamao's eyes.

''I can't Nagisa. I can't.''

''What?''

''I can't stop this feeling. My heart is beating fast when I see her, when I say her name, when I dream her. I love her.''

''Why you don't try to move on?''

''I tried but it's above my powers.''

''What are you going to do then?''

''Well, I have no idea. I will try something. For now, the only thing that matters is my life and my good friend Nagisa Amoi''

Nagisa smiled. Tamao wiped her tears and smiled too.

''Grasias Tamao''

''Well, it's time to get changed.''

Tamao took some clothes and moved to the bathroom. Nagisa sat there and waited for Tamao. Suddenly Shizuma came into her mind.

_Shizuma. Shizuma. So sweet and attractive. I saw you yesterday in my dreams. And you were very hot. Ai, what are you doing to me Shizuma? I missed you. I missed you a lot. I hope I can see you today. Maybe at the breakfast or in the cafeteria. Shizuma I like you sooooooooo much._

''Shizuma I want to see you desperately. Please be there Shizuma.''

(Nagisa's song)

_''I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
they wipe away tears that I cry  
the good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
you make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side''_

''My, never in my life I heard someone sings so well'' said a voice.

Nagisa looked at Tamao, who was standing at the bathroom door and wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and black snickers. She had her hair down. The view was amusing.

''Grasias Tamao'' said Nagisa.  
''Hey, has anyone told you that you are a good singer?'' said Tamao.

Nagisa blushed.

''Well...'' said Nagisa.

''You should take part in the singing club too''

''It's not a bad idea but I will not have much time for this''

''Oh''

''Why you are not wearing your school uniform today?''

''It's Sunday today''

''And?''

''It's a free day. We can wear anything we want and go out''

''Out of school?''

''Si''

''Whoa. But what about yesterday?''

''Well, yesterday we had new students from first year and we had to wear our uniform.''

''Oh.''

''Well, since is a nice day today, do you want to go downtown with me for a walk or shopping?''

''That would be great. But...''

''You are worried about your uniform?''

''Si''

''We will pay a visit to the uniform office before we leave. But first let's go and eat something''

Nagisa moved to the door.

''Oh and your song has some mistakes'' said Tamao.

Nagisa looked at Tamao confused.

''Mistakes? What mistakes?'' said Nagisa.

''Some words you said are wrong'' said Tamao. ''It should going like this.'' Tamao brought her hands together and started to sing.

'' _'Cause Shizuma everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, Shizuma I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_'Cause Shizuma everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so, Shizuma I can't let you go  
Want you in my life''_

Nagisa turned into four shapes of red in a matter of time. Tamao started to laugh.

''Tamao!'' said Nagisa.

''What? You believe I'm a fool and didn't see that you are crazy for seniora Etoile?'' said Tamao.

''I like her. I just like her.''

''Yea, yea. And I'm Jennifer Aniston''

''Well, it would be kinda difficult since you have a big ass''

''What?'' said Tamao with wide eyes.

''Si. You have a big, white, chicken ass.''

''What?''

''It's true''

''Right. Now it's time to kill you. No one ever, ever talks like this about my ass''

Tamao moved to Nagisa.

''Tamao. Tamao stop. Tamao I was joking. Your ass is not big. It's small. It's too small, like mouse's ass.''

Tamao continue to move to Nagisa.

_Oh, oh, I'm in trouble._

''Run Nagisa. Run for your life. Run cause I have no mercy''

Nagisa opened the door and ran out. Tamao started to laugh.

_Santa Maria she is so crazy._

Tamao ran after her.

* * *

In the dining room a lot of students were eating, talking and having great fun. Nagisa ran inside and tried to save her life from Tamao. Suddenly she knocked someone and fall. But she was lucky cause that someone took her in his arms before her ass could touch the floor. Nagisa looked at him.

_Shizuma!, thought Nagisa,_

Shizuma looked at her.

_Nagisa, thought Shizuma._

_Santa Maria I can't believe that she is here and she is holding me. She saved my life one more time. How sweet of her, thought Nagisa._

''Seniora Etoile'' said Nagisa.

''Nagisa. Good morning'' said Shizuma.

''Good morning''

''Well, I never imagine in my life that one day, I would say good morning with someone in this position.''

Nagisa blushed. Shizuma stood up and help her to stand. They looked at each other.

_Did I make a good impression now, with my stupid slip? Silly Nagisa, thought Nagisa frowning._

_She is so funny. My, and very beautiful with this clothes, thought Shizuma amused._

''You are very beautiful today Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

Nagisa blushed hard.

''Grasias Seniora Etoile'' said Nagisa.

_Santa Maria I indeed made a good impression to her, thought Nagisa smiling._

Then someone interrupted them. It was Tamao who was coming with 100000 miles per second!!!! They both looked at her. Tamao tried to stop but she couldn't. She knocked a girl and fall, taking the girl with her. Tamao looked at her. The girl did the same.

''Seniora Mizuho'' said Tamao.

''Seniorita Tamao'' said Mizuho.

Tamao blushed. Mizuho was on if the vice-presidents of Miatore. She was a very good student and beautiful. She was tall with short black hair and purple eyes. She was one of Shizuma's best friends.

''Parton me, seniora Mizuho. I was running and accidentally I fall'' said Tamao.

''It's ok, seniorita Tamao. Just be more careful the next time'' said Mizuho smiling.

They stayed looking at each other until someone interrupted them.

''Ahem'' said a voice.

They both looked at...Miyuki.

''What are you doing on the floor?'' said Miyuki.

''Accidentally I slipped and knocked seniora Mizuho'' said Tamao.

''Mmmm''

''What? You are going to call the sister? Caramba'' said Tamao pouting.

''It's nothing important president Rokujo. It's just a slip and nothing more'' said Mizuho.

''Very well then'' said Miyuki.

Tamao stood up and help Mizuho to stand up.

''Grasias, seniorita Tamao'' said Mizuho.

''You are very beautiful today seniora Mizuho. Like always'' said Tamao.

Mizuho blushed.

''Grasias, seniorita Tamao'' said Mizuho.

''Tamao'' said Tamao.

''What?''

''Just call me Tamao''

''But the rules say...''

''Just fuck the rules'' interrupted Tamao. ''I don't like to call me seniorita. It's kinda weird''

''Ok. Grasias, Tamao''

''That's better''

''Then, you can call me Mizuho''

''But you are one of the vice presidents of Miatore''

''Just fuck the rules'' said Mizuho smiling.

''Ok Mizuho''

Tamao smiled her back. Miyuki got kinda surprised. She never expected Mizuho and Tamao being in good terms. They actually never talk to each other. Something weird was happening. Tamao took Mizuho's hand and kissed it. Mizuho blushed hard.

''Have a nice day Mizuho'' said Tamao.

''You too Tamao'' said Mizuho.

Tamao turned her back and left. Miyuki was even more surprised. Tamao kissed Mizuho's hand and didn't say good morning to her. Ok, that was definitely weird. Nagisa was out of speech when she saw Tamao doing this and Shizuma, Shizuma was laughing inside her.

_Miyuki you are going to have a huge trouble one of these days. I have no idea if that was planned or just a coincidence but Tamao sure will burn your heart. There you go my girl. Tamao you made a good score, thought Shizuma._

''Ahem'' said a voice.

Shizuma looked back at Nagisa.

''Nagisa'' said Shizuma.

''I have to go now. It's breakfast time and...and...I will leave then'' said Nagisa.

''Leaving? Why?''

''I will go for a walk with my friend Tamao''

''Oh. Well, I have to go too. I have a lot of paperwork today. Have a nice day and see ya''

Shizuma bowed to her and left. Nagisa turned her back and went to her table.

* * *

Tamao was eating peacefully when Nagisa sat opposite her. Nagisa saw a plate with sandwiches in front of her and got confused.

''Tamao'' said Nagisa.

Tamao looked at her.

''What?'' said Tamao.

''Why are these here?'' said Nagisa.

''It's for you. Since you were busy with your hot seniora Etoile, you didn't have time to order''

Nagisa blushed.

''Hey, stop calling her like this'' said Nagisa.

''What? Seniora Etoile?'' said Tamao.

''No, the other''

''Your?''

''No, the other''

''What that could be?''

''Tamao!'' said Nagisa pouting.

''Oh, you mean hot?''

''Si''

''She is, isn't she?''

''Well...well...s-si...but that isn't the point'' said Nagisa blushing hard.

''And what is it?''

''Stop calling her like that.''

''Why?''

''When you say it, it sounds kinda sick''

''Oh, I'm sorry that I try to make you laugh'' said sarcastically Tamao.

''Parton me, Tamao, I didn't mean it like this. I was...''

''Hey, I understand. You don't want anyone to speak about her like this cause you are getting jealous''

''What?'' said Nagisa with wide eyes.

''It's true''

_Jealous. What does she mean jealous? I'm not jealous. Ok, I like her. It's something I can't hide from myself but I'm not jealous. How can I be? And from who?, thought Nagisa._

''How can you say that I'm jealous?'' said Nagisa.

''Well, you can't hear me talking about your goddess like this and besides she has a girlfriend'' said Tamao.

Nagisa's heart ached when she heard the last sentence.

_Shizuma has a girlfriend. It ran from my mind. I guess I can't accept that Shizuma has already someone else. Santa Maria what is happening with me?, thought Nagisa._

Then an idea just popped in Nagisa's mind.

''Tamao can I ask you something?'' said Nagisa.

''Si'' said Tamao.

''What was that, back there?''

''What?''

''Were you flirting with seniora Mizuho? For God's sake Tamao. What were you thinking?''

''I'm single and I can flirt with any girl I want''

''I agree but you have confessed me that you are in love with seniora Miyuki''

''Si but I have change my mind. I decided to move on''

''Whoa. I can't believe that I'm hearing this.''

''Well, in this life if we don't make a decision about our future, then we are nothing.''

_Oh my God. I can't believe that Tamao said that. Before, she was crying about Miyuki and now she is flirting with another woman. What's going on? Something weird is happening with Tamao cause I don't have any other explanation for this, thought Nagisa._

''You have right but I still don't get it''

''You will see, by time. You will see''

''Ok''

Nagisa decided to let it for now and eat her breakfast. But her eyes were concentrated on Shizuma and her uniform. Shizuma wasn't looking at her today. She was eating quickly, so she would be on time for her work, otherwise Miyuki would scolded for not taking her responsibilities.

* * *

One hour after Tamao and Nagisa had finished their breakfast and stood up. Nagisa looked at Shizuma's seat. It was empty.

_Where is Shizuma? Did she left? So early? Well, maybe she had a lot of things to do, thought Nagisa._

''Are you ready Nagisa?'' said Tamao.

Nagisa looked at her.

''Si'' said Nagisa.

''Hey, is something wrong?''

''No, no. Let's go''

They went out of the dining room. They were talking for various things, like what they were going to buy, or what they need for school and others, when someone interrupted them.

''Seniora Etoile you are so sweet'' said a voice.

They turned where the voice was being heard and they saw Shizuma standing in a corner and giving a small red box to a girl. Nagisa blinked three times.

_No, no this is impossible. No, this definitely a lie. It must be a lie. Why? How?, thought Nagisa._

Nagisa shook her head.

_Nagisa you are so stupid. Shizuma has a girlfriend. Shizuma HAS a girlfriend. But, but, I can't stand it. I just can't stand it. Hey, don't be so fool. Calm down, calm down. That's right. Calm down, thought Nagisa._

''For you everything'' said Shizuma.

''Awww'' said the girl.

The girl opened the box and saw a beautiful ring inside. She smiled and took it out.

''It's beautiful'' said the girl.

''Not so much as you, baby'' said Shizuma.

''Seniora Etoile'' said the girl lovingly.

The girl took the ring and put it on her left finger.

''Grasias Seniora Etoile'' said the girl.

''How are you going to pay me for this?'' said Shizuma.

''Maybe with a kiss?'' said the girl.

''And with much more'' said Shizuma.

The girl blushed. Nagisa's right eye twitched.

_What? Ahhh please someone hold me now. I'm going to kill that girl, thought Nagisa._

''When?'' said the girl.

''In the afternoon'' said Shizuma.

''Same place?''

''Si. Well, I have to go now. But first I want to steal a kiss from you''

The girl blushed more. Nagisa was annoyed. A lot. Shizuma hugged her and the girl kissed her. Nagisa felt her heart ached. Tears started to fell from her eyes.

_No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOO, thought Nagisa._

Tamao looked at her.

_Nagisa is indeed jealous. Why can't she see it? She is falling for seniora Shizuma. So slowly, thought Tamao._

Nagisa wiped her tears and walked away. Tamao sighed and left too.

* * *

They went together outside to the parking load. Nagisa stopped and looked around.

''Uhm, Tamao how we suppose to go downtown? We will take the bus or someone will take us?''

''No. I will take you''

''How?''

''With my baby''

''Baby?''

''The woman of my life''

''Eh?''

Tamao laughed. She moved away from Nagisa and walked at a vehicle.

''Well, here she is''

''Ehhhhhh?'' said Nagisa with wide eyes.

Tamao was standing near a bike. A black, modern Harley Davidson.

_Tamao is...is...is riding...a BIKE?, thought Nagisa._

''Tamao are you...are you...a b-biker?''

''Si''

''But how? I mean you need one more year to ride a bike''

''It was one of my father's friends' gift.''

''Oh''

''I love this bike. Is the woman of my life''

''After seniora Miyuki?''

''No. Miyuki has no place in my heart''

''But how?''

''Nagisa sometimes you have to grow up. People change you know''

''Yea but...''

''No buts. Come on. Hope on''

Tamao hopped on her bike and wore her helmet. She saw Nagisa still in the place she was.

''Nagisa come on'' said Tamao.

Nagisa didn't move a muscle.

''Nagisa was going on?'' said Tamao.

''I...I...'' said Nagisa.

Tamao sighed.

''Don't tell me, that you have never ride a bike''

''Si''

''Good lord''

''Parton me''

''Come. It's not so difficult''

''But I'm scared''

''Nothing is going to happen. Trust me''

''Sure?''

''Si''

''Ok''

Nagisa sat behind Tamao. Tamao passed the extra helmet she had to Nagisa. Nagisa wore it. She was going to hug Tamao from her waist when something caught her attention. Another vehicle. A silver BMW. Tamao felt that Nagisa wasn't hugging her and turned to face her.

''Nagisa what is going on?'' said Tamao.

Nagisa didn't answer but show her with her hand. Tamao looked at the car and smiled.

''The car?'' said Tamao.

Nagisa nodded.

''That car is seniora Etoile's. No wonder, why it made you so much impression. Since is her hair's colour'' said Tamao.

Nagisa blushed.

''It's beautiful. Don't you agree?'' said Tamao

Nagisa didn't answer but blushed more.

''Hehehe, now hug me tight. I don't want you hurt yourself'' said Tamao.

Nagisa nodded and hugged her. Tamao turned on the bike and ran away. A pair of brown eyes saw them leaving. They were hidden behind a tree. A pair of very angry eyes but full with tears and sadness.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Like it? Not? Just leave a review to know. Next update comes when i will have some ideas. Sorry for that. **


End file.
